Conventionally, as a power-saving technology for smartphones, a method of reducing power consumption by causing a whole system or a part of the system to enter a standby mode in the case where there are no more tasks to be processed by the system has been widely used (e.g., see Patent Literature
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2015-180973